


Dancing Lesson

by TrackerKitsune



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dancer, Drabble, FFXIV Write Challenge 2019, Fluff, Gen, Male Viera, Very short Drabble, viera warrior of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: As a child, the Warrior of Light learnt the most basic of dances at his mother's knee.





	Dancing Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> FFXIV Write Challenge Prompt #6: First Steps

His first steps are learnt from his mother, a patient, slow pattern scratched into the dirt like a child’s hopscotch grid. Little Ingvi claps excitedly and bounds his way through the steps, young as he is, and is pulled back by the older Viera.

“Slowly, my bouncy little buck,” she sings, pulling out her chakram and dancing through the drawn out steps herself to demonstrate for him. The green haired boy’s grey eyes widen, a gift from his father, and he looks at the arrows and curved lines with new understanding. Trying again, he attempts to mimic his mother’s graceful swinging from motion to motion - and falls flat on his face.

“I did say slowly,” she emphasizes, patting his head as he spits out a mouthful of leaves while suppressing her gentle laugh.

“I can do it,” he insists, all the confidence of a five year old showing as he pushes himself back up onto his feet and bounces lightly on his toes. He ends up flat on his back, this time, for his trouble. His mother does laugh at that.

“You must master your feet before your hips, Ingvi.” He practices that first set of steps for the rest of the day, stubborn as the rest of his people. They become the basis for every warm-up routine he learns and performs for years afterwards.


End file.
